


Superheroes Don’t Always Wear Capes

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: EAD 2017 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Callen and Deeks were never with NCIS:LA, M/M, No one is a superhero, Non-Canon Compliant: Avengers, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Not feeling like he’s making enough of a difference in the world, Tony Stark heads out into Central Park to find someone whom he could make a difference in their life. He didn’t expect to find another genius like himself, and his slightly belligerent boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my EAD 2017 offerings. It is incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. (NOTE: The exception to this is #12 which was my Nov Rough Trade entry and is mostly done. IT will be posted sometime this yr.) Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. There are several stories with similar themes this year. Some of them are a test to see which ones would work better/I would enjoy writing more.

Banner by FanArt

 

**Full Version May Contain:**  
 **Content:** Non-Cannon Compliant:NCIS-LA, Avengers Verse, H50, or CM, OOC Tony and Clint, Me making shit up

#  **#7 Superheroes Don’t Always Wear Capes**

Tony was sitting in his office at his Tech Development and Research Company watching a video that just wouldn’t go away on his Facebook timeline.  It was one of those “power of doing good’ videos with a man who did the same good deeds every day. It showed the results of his actions despite the number of people that asked him why.  The little girl who got into school got him every time.  He’d probably watched it a dozen times in a row, and was absolutely not crying very manly tears.  He wasn’t. Tony Stark didn’t do such things.

“Why are you crying?”  He heard and looking up sighed at his partner, and lover Clint Barton.  Trailing after him was his head of security Grisha Callen and his second in command Martin Deeks.  Scowling, Tony considered closing the window so Clint couldn’t see, but he knew it wouldn’t help. Marty was a sneaky bastard, and would probably find a way to hack into his unhackable computer with the aid of his and Callen’s girlfriend Nell Jones, the head of his Computer Security Division.

Sighing he let Clint peek, and lifted an eyebrow in surprise when the blonde just nodded. “I hate that fucking thing. It makes me cry every motherfuckin’ time.”

“Do I do enough good for the world?” Tony found himself asking.  He wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not when the other three people in the room just blinked at him with varying degrees of confusion on their face.

“Nell would ask if it’s possible to do enough good in the world, and advise that because the answer is obviously no the answer is therefore always no.” Callen offered in that Zen-like way of his.

“Which video,” Marty asked coming around the desk then nodded seriously. “Clint is right. Every time. Every time that video gets to me. Did you forget that you have your own charitable foundation, boss?”

“But, is it enough?”  Tony asked scowling, and shut the browser window before he could watch the damned thing again.  When his three friends just shrugged at him, Tony sighed and stood.  “We’re going for a walk.”

Forty five minutes later, this lead to a walk through Central Park with Tony, Clint, and their two heads of security.  “What exactly are we doing here again? Just you know… to be clear on why we’re out in Central Park in 80 degree weather.”  Marty whined, getting an affectionate glare from his lover.

“You love hot weather, Deeks, quit your whining.”  Clint shot back holding Tony’s hand as he scanned the landscape for dangers.  He may be retired, but once a Marine always a Marine.

“I like hot weather when I am surfing, dude, and to be fair, I wasn’t complaining. I am just being clear on what our objective is here.  Details are important, Sarge.” Clint looked back at his former squad member and smirked. Deeks had been one of the biggest pains in his ass since the day he met him. Which was probably why they’d gotten along like a house on fire right from the start.

“I’ll know why we’re here when we find it or him or her,” Tony snapped looking at the people around him.  He heard the snort from Callen, and the shriek that followed from Deeks. Callen did love his head slaps.  He’d picked them up from his former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs much to Deeks’ displeasure.

An hour later, even Tony was ready to give up in defeat, when he spotted them sitting on a bench.  To anyone else they would probably look like any other New Yorker having a day in the park. Tony though had spent the last several years around people who had been highly trained to be observant.  On a bench sat two men, one tall and thin, and the other shorter and stocky.  The taller one appeared to be the younger of the two, and from the way they were holding hands, Tony guessed that they were a couple.

It was the conversation they were having that caught his attention. Or rather, the lecture the younger seemed to be giving the blonde about Quantum entanglement. Stark was pretty sure that the blonde had no clue what he was talking about, but from the indulgent smile on his face it didn’t seem to be a problem.  “What the hell is he talking about?”  Tony heard, and absolutely did not jump. He certainly knew Deeks had moved up to stand next to him. That was what he was claiming and no one could prove otherwise.

“Shit way above our pay grade, Marty,” Tony heard Callen snark, and grunted.  Grisha was right after all.  “Callen, are they homeless?”  Tony shot out interrupting their snarking at each other.

“Like, am I psychic? How the fuck should I know?”  Callen grumped, and walked forward to stand just in front of them.  “Clothes are ragged, but surprisingly well kept. Skin is slightly sunburned and appears dry, but not unhealthy looking.  My guess would be poor not homeless. I would think though that one serious illness will destroy them unless one of them has a job say in a top R&D lab using that… whatever the fuck he’s talking about that’s above my paygrade.”

“It’s rude to talk about people like they can’t hear you, ya know.” The blonde grumped and glared at them.  Tony blinked and stared at the man, as Clint snickered beside him. This was not going as planned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted at my WordPress site AngelicInsanity. The EAD2017 Master List can be found [HERE ](https://angelicinsanity.com/2017/02/15/ead-2017-master-page/). Also, some stories from EAD2016 posted to AO3 previously will be taken down for various reasons.
> 
> IF this story is completed, this teaser version will be taken down.


End file.
